


You Started It (SOSH GTA #1)

by ineffablefool



Series: I May Be Right, I May Be Wrong, But I'm Perfectly Willing To Guess (GTA ficlets) [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: (he's twenty that's technically an adult even from my perspective that's So Tiny), Adult Warlock Dowling, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Relationship, Crowley Loves Warlock Dowling, Family Reunions, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Softness, i dunno it's just very Soft, oh and also because Warlock but that's Crowley's fault so, only a bit though because then Warlock, profanities because Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablefool/pseuds/ineffablefool
Summary: Aziraphale leaned his head on Crowley’s shoulder. “He’ll be here soon enough, my serpent. And I could try to distract you meanwhile.”“Distract, hmm?”“Withtea,” Aziraphale laughed, not really trying to escape as Crowley held him even tighter, kissing him on his cheeks and forehead and chin. “You incorrigible —”(A soft little Guess The Author ficlet.  There is not actually any tea.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Series: I May Be Right, I May Be Wrong, But I'm Perfectly Willing To Guess (GTA ficlets) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790587
Comments: 39
Kudos: 162
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, SOSH - Guess the Author #1 "You started it"





	You Started It (SOSH GTA #1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to a very brief (less than 500 words) sojourn into the Soft Zone(TM). I wrote this for a GTA round last week, although nobody guessed that it was written by me. Perhaps that is because I did not have room to include anything about how fat and beautiful Aziraphale is. If I ever expand this into a longer fic, I will rectify that. (If you are new to the Soft Zone, hello, my name is Jack and I am in swooning asexual love with my headcanoned visibly-fat Aziraphale. Alas, he only has eyes for Crowley.)
> 
> Takes place within the universe of my accidental novel of a human AU, [If Not Now, When](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936816/chapters/49775579) \-- about five years after the end of that story. Not very spoilery, however.
> 
> I dunno how I'll end up feeling about posting these separately and then putting them into a series but! I'm committed now!

Crowley had been jumpy all day, but it wasn’t until Aziraphale bumped into him by mistake, earning not an opportunistic cuddle but a snapped remark, that he realized how badly the poor dear had wound himself up.

Fortunately, it took more than a surly _Watch it_ to ruffle Aziraphale’s feathers. He laid a hand on Crowley’s arm. “Shall I make you some tea, darling?”

“Don’t want _tea_ , I —” Crowley stopped. Wound himself around Aziraphale, which was more like it. “Being awful, aren’t I. ‘M sorry, angel.”

Aziraphale leaned his head on Crowley’s shoulder. “He’ll be here soon enough, my serpent. And I could try to distract you meanwhile.”

“Distract, hmm?”

“With _tea_ ,” Aziraphale laughed, not really trying to escape as Crowley held him even tighter, kissing him on his cheeks and forehead and chin. “You incorrigible —”

There was a loud rapping at the door.

Crowley’s arms went lax around him. “Oh fuck.”

“It will be fine, beloved.” Now it was Aziraphale’s turn to hold Crowley, to kiss the handsome angle of his jaw. “I’ll see who it is. Please wait here.”

Maybe ten seconds to cross the shop floor. The knocking repeated, even louder.

If this was a would-be customer, Aziraphale was going to be _very_ cross.

He knew the slate-blue eyes immediately, though. The brown hair would half-hide those eyes if it wasn’t tied back, allowing Aziraphale to see the moment the visitor recognized him, too. They exchanged quiet greetings as he ushered him in.

Then the lad looked past Aziraphale, and all semblance of quiet was abandoned.

“ _Nanny!_ ”

Crowley hadn’t waited, was here at the front, now. He managed a wave and a choked “Hey, kiddo” before Warlock enveloped him in a tremendous hug.

“God, I _missed_ you, nanny Anthony,” Warlock said, and Crowley started crying. “I’m in Glasgow all summer, though, so I’ll be down _every_ fucking weekend, or you guys can visit me, whatever, I don’t care —”

Aziraphale felt his own eyes going damp, but he kept a quiet distance. They hadn’t seen each other on the same side of a screen in nine years — nearly half of Warlock’s life. They could have their reunion, the university student clinging with all the fervor of a small child, and the middle-aged man sobbing openly, as only Crowley could.

“And I’m gonna ride in the Bentley again,” Warlock added. “You’ll drive way too fast, and I’ll —” A sniffle. “I’ll know I’m safe ‘cause I’m with you —”

Crowley uttered a watery laugh. “Oh, don’t cry, can’t stand it if you _cry_ —”

“You started it!”

Crowley squeezed the boy tightly, dissolving into laughter even as tears still ran down his cheeks. Aziraphale decided to find something to occupy himself elsewhere.

The three of them could spend the day together, later, perhaps taking Warlock to lunch. But this moment was not for Aziraphale. It was for the little family still hugging by the entryway, and they could have as long as they liked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you were thinking of leaving a comment, please know that I treasure every single one. I've literally cried a few times reading some of the lovely things people have said, and they really are fuel for my soft little heart -- but never, ever required, so please don't feel pressured. 
> 
> If you want to say hi on Tumblr, I'm [ineffablefool](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com) there, too.
> 
> I would never actively request art from anyone I wasn't paying, but if you, the human reading this, were to decide it was worth your time to create fanart based on any of my stories, I would be incredibly honored ([and would love to enshrine it forever on my Tumblr](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/tagged/ineffablefool-gets-fanart-from-lovely-people))! I have only one requirement: please don't draw Aziraphale any thinner than the size I headcanon (I need both my soft cuddly daydreams, and my positive fat representation). Here are some examples of what that sort of minimum body size/shape might look like: ([beautiful fanart created for me by Squeegeelicious](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/post/189282541139/squeegeelicious-a-walk-to-the-ritz-for)) ([speremint 1](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186342035100/i-did-this-instead-of-my-hw-ya-girl-is-gonna)) ([speremint 2 from her Reversed Omens AU](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186574829700/finally-finally-done-making-these-refs-my)) ([dotstronaut](https://dotstronaut.tumblr.com/post/186740069618/no-really-i-dont-think-you-all-understand-how)) Otherwise, the characters can look however you like!
> 
> I hope you're having a fantastic day.


End file.
